Forks Girl
by Fallenapples88
Summary: Based on the movie"Jersey Girl". Jasper Hale is a famous publicist and ends up being a single dad until someone comes to his life. All human.
1. Two Categories

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING.**

**A story based on the movie "Jersey Girl"  
**

**CHAPTER 1: TWO CATEGORIES**

"I would like to hear your essays. I would love to hear how you all describe your families"

_"My mom says my dad is always complaining about..."_

_"My dad says my mom is the best, because she cooks for us and she takes care of us"_

_"My mom buys me pretty dresses, my daddy plays with me everytime"_

"Miss Hale? It's your turn now"

I let the pencil fall to my desk. I was still writing my essay when the teacher called me. I grabbed my paper and walked to the front, a big smile on my face. My long blonde hair fall on my back. I wasn't shy, I was friendly and I loved to talk infront of people.

"My dad says that life can be split into two categories" I read, loud and clear "Forks and Seattle" I lifted my eyes for a moment and then returned them to the paper "My dad was a publicist and everything changed for him when he met my mom...."


	2. A Busy Happy Life

**_Jasper POV - 7 years ago_**

I stared at the small, old house, standing right in front of our eyes. It needed a paint, I thought, but my father was busy enough to do it by himself. Not to mention old. And the weather didn't help that much.

I took my girlfriend's hand and look at her face to see her reaction.

Maria and I used to be important, busy people back in the city, but I decided to make a big step: To show her my family, the life I had before being the publicist I was.

She stared in awe and met and bonded well with my father.

My mom had died several years ago, and now he was alone. He just had a couple of nephews giving him company every now and then. I had a twin sister who was searching an acting career in sunny California. She walways hated Forks' weather.

We spent a weekend with my father and returned to fix Maria's department.

We were all covered in paint but kept working. I took a look at her and smiled. One thing I was sure about. I took some green pastel paint and a big sponge from the base and started writing something on the wall.

"Jasper....what are you doing? We'll have to paint that wall all ove..." she stopped when she read what I wrote. Her eyes wide with shock, a hand covering her mouth. "Jasper...." she managed to whisper

_Will you marry me?_

Trust me, I did my best to write with a sponge.

She turned around and put her arms around my waist. I felt that my shirt was wet and I felt the happiest man on earth


	3. Big Change

**Jasper's PoV**

I took a handful of those long things doctors used to take them inside you mouth and put them all inside mine. I could smell the strong scent of alcohol, I shivered and dropped the things on a jar. Maria was sitting on the bed, she was having problems just after our honey moon, we needed to know what was going on. Then, the doctor came with a smile on her face, seriously, my wife was sick and she was smiling? Then, she just took a look at the papers she had on her hands, looked at us and nodded. That was it.

"Thank you!" Maria said, with a big smile on her face, she turned around and hugged me.

It was all a journey I've never had. But it was enjoyable, I tried really hard to be with her, to go to the monthly doctor's appointment, to that parent's classes...but my work was absorbing me. I always got late.

It was one cloudy day, when I found myself running four blocks to get to the hospital, my car was stucked and my wife was on a hospital...it was the big day. I arrived to the front desk, panting, a pain stucked between my ribs...I didn't care.

"Relax , breathe....inhale, exhale" I repited over and over again.

"Push, you need to push"

"No, I can't" Maria cried, sweating and in pain. I put my hand on her shoulder

"Yes you can, come on,she's almost here" I said, softly,trying to calm her down

I didn't know how, but I felt strong, she needed me there and I wasn't going to faint right there. I felt happy, because my baby was coming, but I felt horrible, because my wife was in pain.

"3...2...1...push!"

One last loud scream and my eyes grew wider when I saw my daughter for the first time. Her screams filled the room. It was love at first sight, she was the most beautiful baby girl ever.

"Maria?" The nurse's smile started to fade from her face

Something was wrong. They called a doctor and chaos surrounded me.

"What's happening?" I demanded and suddenly, they pushed me out of the room without an answer "She's my wife! Maria!" I yelled when they closed the door on my face.

It was the longest afternoon of my life. I took a cigarette out of my pocket and smoke it, walking from one side of the hall to the other

"Hi" the nurse said

"Hey I need to go in there! I swear to God that if you don't let me in, I'm...!" I was yelling now

"Calm down" she asked, pleading

"You calm down!" Okay I was being rude, I was yelling to a woman "I didn't get to hold my baby!"

"Your baby is fine" she answered

"And Maria? What was wrong?!" I tried to calm myself down. It seemed that that nurse wasn't going to answer any of my questions if I kept yelling at her

"We lost her" she sighed. She gave me medical terminology I didn't understand. I felt my heart sinking,my soul leaving my body. I dropped my eyes to the floor until I couldn't take it any longer. I cried. A lot. I screamed. I wanted to die instead. I became miserable. I didn't want anyone's words or hugs.

I returned to the hospital, just after the funeral. I walked to the nursery, and there, I looked at the cribs until I found "Hale". I stared at the pink bundle of joy, sucking at her big sucker. It was time to take her home. I didn't know why, but I didn't look at her the way I did when she was born. Maybe, it was because I was lifeless.


End file.
